


Sometimes accidents are meant to happen.

by markstaboo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Awkward Crush, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), First Love, Flustered Donghyuck, How Do I Tag, Johnny for one second, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mutual Pining, im sorry this is my first fic-, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markstaboo/pseuds/markstaboo
Summary: Donghyuck comes into Mark's room with a mission to try & successfully steal one of his hoodies. Although he succeeded, he also left the room with first-kiss virginity being taken from him leaving behind a mess of awkwardness & shock.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 21





	Sometimes accidents are meant to happen.

Donghyuck had a major crush on Mark ever since the canadian barged into his class late. Donghyuck thought the boy was cute but nothing much. Donghyuck needed help in english as he was failing and decided to befriend Mark at first only for work but after hanging out more than once a week he started to become inseparable with the boy. He could always rely on Mark for anything, it being to vent out his frustrations or just getting help with his homework. Donghyuck didn’t realize it but as time went on his feelings for the boy were becoming stronger by the minute. Donghyuck started to realize things about him that most best friends wouldn’t. He would notice how flustered Mark got when people complimented him and how pink his cheeks would get, he noticed the older gnawing at his lip when he was trying to think of lyrics for his little songs he would randomly make from time to time. Donghyuck thought all best friends thought about their small little cute habits of their close friends but oh boy was he wrong. Donghyuck realized he couldn’t stay more than 5 minutes without Mark without feeling sad so Donghyuck decided to wear Mark’s shirts and hoodies after he used them for one day. Which leads us to today.

Donghyuck had JUST snuck into Mark’s room thinking he wasn’t there and he was right….but not really. Mark was taking a shower in his bedroom’s bathroom. Donghyuck tiptoed to Mark’s hamper and grabbed a hoodie and quickly slipped it on and slowly headed to the door of Mark’s room, but atlas he opened the wrong one and saw Mark out of the shower, blow drying his hair...in only his towel. All the blood rose to Donghyuck’s cheeks and he turned bright red from how embarrassed he was. Mark stopped blow drying his hair and he swore that was his hoodie so he asked “um hey is that my hoodie…?” Donghyuck’s cheeks turned 50 shades of red darker (if that was even possible) and stuttered out “u-um oh really? Ha that SO funny! I UM think you left it in my....ROOM yes room and i um thought it was mine so i like um you know like THOUGHT it was like MINE and like WORE IT hahahahaaa….” Donghyuck nervously sputtered out. Mark found it semi suspicious but he dropped it knowing the younger was flustered from accidentally opening the door while Mark was only in a towel. Donghyuck was secretly panicking and scolding himself for being stupid to not notice which door was which and he was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize or hear Mark talking, “...well okay then...um bye? '' Mark just stared at Donghyuck not moving and waved a hand in his face but the younger just wasn’t snapping out of whatever trance, daydream, or reverie he was in. Mark didn’t know what he should do but an idea popped up in his head and he decided to try it out. Mark inched closer to Donghyuck seeing him not react, lowered his head a bit down to meet Donghyuck’s face and blushed a bit at the thought of his idea but still continued on as this confidence was only temporary. Mark was only centimeters away from the younger face and he could feel Donghyuck’s breath against his lips and he finally closed the gap between them, fluttering his eyes shut, as he kissed Donghyuck. Donghyuck snapped out of his little scolding from his mental self and felt warm lips against his and realized Mark was kissing him. Donghyuck was secretly cheering inside his head and realized if he should decide to either kiss back and make it awkward that he responded to the kiss OR just stand there and act as if he was still in his thoughts. Donghyuck was stuck thinking (again) and before he could finally make a decision Mark finally pulls away sighing heavily, head hanging low. Donghyuck felt bad seeing the boy with that blue expression. He swore under his breath and finally spoke up. “Hey...um i’ll um go now...yeah well by see you later at dance practice…” Before Mark could respond he saw Donghyuck scutter away. After Donghyuck left, Mark went to hurriedly close the door to prevent other mishaps but he closed it a little too hard and a slam echoed around the room symbolizing his regret of actions.

Many thoughts ran through Mark’s head as he swore and swore at himself for making things /maybe/ possible awkward between him and his best friend- wait...best friend. Mark forgot that he was only just best friends with Donghyuck and that his feelings aren't reciprocated but not really...Donghyuck’s feelings weren’t one-sided anymore (he knows now) but Mark at least did a better job at hiding his unlike the oblivious Donghyuck. Mark didn’t know if his affection for the younger was a “phase” like most people in denial say but as time grew on the more he tried to avoid the sun-blinding smile the younger had, or the pout he had when trying to convince Mark to join him in his mischievous plans. Now most of his friends (mostly Johnny and Jaemin) called him “whipped” for the younger but he argued that he wasn’t but it was a major fail as Mark’s loose lips spilled his VERY deep dark secret that was very well johnny said it in a very honest way, which was,

“ Mark, i hate to break it to you but almost the whole group knows your infatuation with Donghyuck, shoot even the new sub-unit does”

Mark was honestly shocked that all of his efforts of hiding his feelings were spoiled by his “obvious” actions. Mark felt sad for a while but that was quickly turned into happiness as Donghyuck invited him to go out and go bowling. Oh those were happy thoughts but they’re all going to be soon forgotten as Donghyuck will not talk to him and avoid him and hate him and- oh god Mark was overthinking, like a lot. Mark walked into his room going to close the door and change. As Mark was changing he felt all gloomy and tired, he felt no motivation to move or go to dance practice but the company will get mad at him if he doesn’t but either ways he’d bring himself to do it. Mark changed into some baggy sweatpants and shirt, suitable for dance practice he guesses even though he’s been going to for more than 6 years since he joined. Mark slipped on his shoes and headed to the kitchen, filled up a water bottle, then headed to their practice room.

“Oh hi Mark!” Johnny cheerfully said holding a water in his hand

“Hey.” Mark deadpanned

“Someone’s sad. Even your outfit says it all.” johnny jokes

“What does my outfit have to do with it?” mark queers

“What? You don’t even know your own habits? Well let me inform you, aHem, you always dress up for dance practice...you know...for a special person” johnny wiggles his eyebrows at the last to words, opening his water

“Who- oh.” mark frowns in realization

“Oh no. Did something happen between you too? *gasp* DID YOU ACCIDENTALLY ANNOUNCE YOUR LOVE FOR HIM?!” johnny exclaimed almost spilling his water

“Shut up...god, could you be any louder, and sort of…”

“No way! How?” johnny inched closer to Mark to hear the “deats” sipping on his water

“I um sort of kind of lowkey kissed him…” mark explained in an undertone

“WHAT” johnny said spitting out the water from his mouth onto Mark.

“DUDE!” Mark yelled out.

“Sorry but it was bound to happen, I mean come on Mark! Didn’t you see my water and that also counts for the kiss thingy ‘cause you’d eventually have to in life.” johnny reasoned

“Well the kiss wasn’t a normal kiss it was more um something to snap him out of his thoughts...it's all weird but we have to go to dance practice c’MON JOHNNY HURRY” Mark said trying to avoid the topic running into the practice room.

Johnny ran after Mark about to shout at him for running out on him but he quickly closed his mouth and bowed apologetically as he saw the members lined up facing the choreographer.

“Sorry.” johnny said and scurried away to stand next to Mark.

Dance practice felt long in Mark’s point of view as he was trying his best to avoid Donghyuck or any subject about him. Usually he was talking to him messing around with him and getting scolded by his older members but today he just felt blue but who else could he blame but himself for his absurd actions. After it finished the members and him went up back to the dorms and relaxed and ate or are eating and...well that's what the other members were doing. Now, Mark was just laying on his bed hoping for a wave of exhaustion to wash over him or just an idea that didn’t involve Donghyuck because avoiding his problems were one of his best qualities !! Mark did get that wave of exhaustion and slept for a good 10 hours into the next day.

When Mark woke up very early in the morning around 4 am, about 2 hours before he was supposed to wake up, he didn’t know what to do. Like always when he was bored he would go to Donghyuck but you know...Mark is a coward and doesn’t like facing his problems so that definitely isn't happening. Mark settled on just getting something to drink and stay up on his phone. Mark got up from his bed and headed into the kitchen. Mark opened their cupboard and grabbed a cup and poured water into it. Mark’s stomach grumbled as he didn’t eat yesterday. Mark thought of cooking something and he decided to cook ramen...without trying to burn it this time. Now Mark TRIED to be quiet,, keyword TRIED, but overall he woke up the one person he was avoiding.

“M-mark? What are you doing” Donghyuck said with a groggily voice.

“W-well you see i d-didn’t e-eat yesterday and I was u-um gonna cook ramen ‘cause you know...ramen...um. Yeah.” Mark stammered out.

“Okay then-”

“I’m sorry” Mark blurted out

“F-for what..?”

“For kissing you without asking...I shouldn’t have done t-that and um ignored you today too..I didn;t know what came over me b-but i didn’t mean it...” Mark apologized, bowing his head in embarrassment

“O-oh that...ha...well um i got something to say too” Donghyuck said cheeks flushed. Today was the day Donghyuck decided earlier, today was the day that he’d tell Mark how he felt. I mean Donghyuck thought Mark would’ve liked him back because of the kiss. Donghyuck mentally prepared himself and took a deep breath in.

“Well go ahead say-”

“Mark, I like you”

“-it…ohmygod” Mark’s eyes widened when Donghyuck confessed. He thought life was playing a prank on him but it wasn’t this time. Mark’s heartbeat sped up feeling what he always felt with Donghyuck and smiled, now facing him.

“I-i don’t know if you feel the same b-but hey! Its okay! Nothing will change between us, i mean it didn’t even when i realized i liked you. So um i’ll be going no-” Mark pulled Donghyuck by his wrist towards him and kissed Donghyuck, eyes fluttering shut. Donghyuck’s eyes first widened at the sudden movement but realized what was finally happening and responded to the kiss. They stayed there a bit and finally pulled away staying in each others embrace just for a little longer. Finally Mark and Donghyuck got what they wanted most. **_Each other._**

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this, kinda ended it abruptly srry for that but if u like me from this pls follow my twt !!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangji____?s=21)


End file.
